Shinta
by PrincessSakura4
Summary: AU: Shinta lived with Kaoru and her parents until one night a man named Hiko Seijro came and took Shinta away. Years later, Shinta comes back to Kaoru to rekindle the love they once had. The only question is, will it work? R&R please!
1. Kidnapped!

A/N: Hey peeps! This is my 2nd RK fic. and my 3rd fic. overall. Hope you like! Don't forget to R&R at the end too! Now, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own RK! So don't sue me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kaoru, Kaoru! Come see, come see!" shouted a little boy's voice. Kaoru Kamiya put down her brush. She had been keeping herself busy by styling and restyling her long raven hair. Now it was put back up in her normal hairstyle, a high ponytail with a light-purple ribbon. There was a knock at her bedroom door.  
  
"Come in," Kaoru called. Instantly a boy about six burst into her room, his long, low ponytail of fierce red hair swishing behind him.  
  
"Come see, Kaoru, come see!" the little boy said excitedly.  
  
"Come see what, Shinta?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"You'll see," Shinta replied secretively.  
  
"Oh, all right. I'll come," Kaoru consented, blowing out her candle so as not to cause a fire.  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Shinta as he seized Kaoru's wrist. He pulled Kaoru along as he ran through her house. Finally, they came to the front door. Shinta released Kaoru, pushed the sliding door aside, and dragged Kaoru outside into the warm night air. Immediately, Shinta ran to the edge of the dojo porch, sat down, and stared up at the night sky. After a moment of confused hesitation, Kaoru followed in suit.  
  
"Wow," she breathed. It was the clearest summer night either of them had ever seen. They could see every star in the sky and the full moon was pure white. The fireflies blinked their lights all around the two children.  
  
"Kaoru?" Shinta said with question in his voice.  
  
"Yes, Shinta?" Kaoru replied.  
  
"Can I.. Could I. KaorumayIkissyou?" Shinta blurted in a rush. Kaoru blinked at him for a minute and just looked at Shinta. Then she made up her mind.  
  
"Yes, Shinta. I would love for you to be the first boy to kiss me," she said. Shinta smiled and Kaoru closed her sapphire eyes. They leaned towards each other and for a moment, their lips met. When Shinta pulled away Kaoru said, "You're a good kisser, Shinta. Maybe one day we'll be kissing in wedding ceremony." (A/N: I know these aren't normal thoughts for six year olds, But remember that Kenshin/Shinta & Kaoru Aren't normal people!)  
  
"Well until then I'll stay right here with you," Shinta said. Behind them, Shinta and Kaoru heard the front door slide open.  
  
"Shinta? Kaoru? What are you two doing?" inquired a tall woman with long black hair.  
  
"Nothing Mommy!" Kaoru replied cheerfully.  
  
"I was just showing Kaoru the stars, ma'am," Shinta said, innocence shining in his violet eyes.  
  
"Well don't stay out too late, O.K.?"  
  
"O.K.," Shinta and Kaoru chorused.  
  
"All right. I'm going to the market to buy some sugar to make dessert. Be right back," Mrs. Kamiya said.  
  
"Hai, Okaa-san!" Kaoru replied. And with that, Kaoru's mother walked down the garden path and out the dojo gate.  
  
"I wonder what yummy Okaa-san will make for us?" Kaoru thought aloud.  
  
"Your mother is a wonderful cook, Kaoru," Shinta said.  
  
"Yeah. Too bad I'm so lousy. You're the one she's proud of. I take after Otou-san," Kaoru replied.  
  
Kaoru's dad had always hoped for a boy. When his wife gave birth to Kaoru, Mr. Kamiya was deeply aggrieved. It was four long years of fruitlessly trying to make his wife pregnant with a boy before he gave up on ever having a son. That was when he began training his only child the Kamiya- Kasshin Ryu and realized she had a natural gift. From then on he had trained her daily to become the assistant master of the Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu. Recently, though, Mr. Kamiya had fallen ill to a rare disease. Though neither of her parents had told Kaoru, Mr. Kamiya was sure to die soon.  
  
"Ironic, isn't it. Even though I am not related to your family, I live here and am treated like I am," Shinta remarked.  
  
"Well of course, silly!" Kaoru exclaimed, playfully nudging Shinta's side. "To my parents, you are family."  
  
"And to you?" Shinta inquired hopefully.  
  
"To me," Kaoru replied, blushing ruby red. "To me you're more than just family or my best friend. To me, you're the one I love most."  
  
"I feel that way too," Shinta whispered as Kaoru leaned her head on his chest. Kaoru listened to Shinta's steady heartbeat as he stroked her silky black hair. Suddenly, there was a knock at the dojo gate. Kaoru slowly got up to open it and Shinta followed in suit. When they had finished pulling the heavy gate open, Shinta and Kaoru were greeted with the sight of a tall, stern looking with a high black ponytail standing there and staring down at them. His white billowed in the slightest breeze and he created an atmosphere like that of a god's.  
  
"You," he said, pointing at Shinta. "What is your name?"  
  
Shinta stood in an aggressive stance, ready to protect Kaoru. "My name is Shinta," he said  
  
"My name is Hiko Seijro," said the man. "I'm looking for a new apprentice to pass on the Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu."  
  
With that said, Hiko grabbed Shinta, hoisted him by the neck of his gi, and began walking away.  
  
"Hey! Let me go! Put me down!" Shinta shouted, trying to kick Hiko with his short legs.  
  
"From now on you will call me 'Master' and study the Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu under me. Your new name is 'Kenshin' because 'Shinta' is too weak a name for a swordsman," Hiko speeched.  
  
Shinta fell limp, weak from the struggle. "Ken.shin," he said weakly.  
  
"Shinta!" Kaoru cried. She ran after Hiko, who now had Shinta slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Kaoru," Shinta said with great effort. Kaoru seized the hem of Hiko's cape in her tiny fists and pulled on it with all her might.  
  
"Hmm?" Hiko grunted in surprise, as if seeing Kaoru for the first time.  
  
"Let him go!" Kaoru screamed at the top of her lungs. Hiko paid no mind to her, but simply kicked her off, breaking several of her ribs.  
  
"Ahhh!" Kaoru cried in pain.  
  
"Kaoru!" Shinta rasped. Kaoru got up slowly and began limping after Hiko as he strode away with Shinta over his shoulder. "Kaoru, I'll come back!" Shinta called as loud as he could. "I love you!" Then Shinta passed out.  
  
"Shinta!" Kaoru cried, her broken ribs aching horribly. She fell to her knees on the garden path, tears streaming down her face. "Shin.ta." Around Kaoru, the firefly's lights blinked and faded into the night. Kaoru close her sapphire eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So what do you think aside from me being totally EVIL! Please R&R! Don't expect quick up dates because I have 3 fics going at once here. Your reviews will decide which 1 will be updated 1st! Until next time-  
  
Ja ne!!! ( 


	2. Shinta Returns

A/N: Hi peeps! I'm back and I've come bearing gifts for those who reviewed! *Walks around giving chocolate and other things to jouchan-racoon-grl, Shisori, Califpinay3001, The-Wise-Toad, noner_89, and Daughter of magic. * Thanks again! Now on with Ch. 2!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back. The rest of the stuff in my house belongs to my parents & RK belongs to........... I have no idea, but the point is it's not me! *Sob*  
  
"Shinta," Kaoru whispered. It's been a long time since I last thought of Shinta, Kaoru thought. I think I'll tell Sano and Yahiko about him. Maybe Sano will recognize the description or at least I'll feel better. With that decided, Kaoru got dressed in her favorite yellow kimono with pink flowers and a purple obi, and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.  
"Hey, Busu, what's for breakfast?" Yahiko called into the kitchen. Instantly the arrogant twelve-year-old boy was punched sky-high courtesy of Kaoru's right fist.  
"Breakfast, Yahiko," Kaoru said defiantly, "is what it is every day. Rice cakes. Now go and sit quietly at the table before I make you go without!"  
"It's not my fault she's ugly and fat. And considering how bad a cook she is, I'd almost rather do without breakfast," Yahiko muttered as he stumbled away.  
"I heard that!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
"Wow, Little Missy, the cakes don't look half-bad this morning," Sanosuke Sugara remarked as Kaoru set the breakfast tray down on the dining table. "I guess you're getting better at cooking these things." Sano promptly popped a rice cake in his mouth, chewed, grimaced, and swallowed. The patty was overly sticky and burnt, but overall better than her last 376 attempts at the recipe.  
  
"Coming from you, Sano, I'll assume that you're complementing me," Kaoru said,  
  
"I'll have to complement you for sticking at it, but if it takes you a year and a day to get a recipe right then you're better off finding yourself a husband that can cook," Sano replied. Kaoru remained silent. Noticing this Sano asked, "Hey, Missy. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Well. It's Shinta," Kaoru replied slowly. Sano raised an eyebrow to show his question and Kaoru took a deep breath. She told Sano and Yahiko about Shinta and how they were like siblings and about the night he was taken away. The only part she left out was the kissing. "And last night I had a dream about the night he was taken away," Kaoru finished. All Sano and Yahiko did for a minute was blink as their feeble brains digested all the information Kaoru had just given them.  
  
"So what was the name of the guy who took Shinta away?" Sano finally asked. Kaoru thought for a minute as she tried to remember from her dream the name of the evil man who took away her Shinta.  
  
"Hiko," she answered finally. "He said he was the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style."  
  
"Hey, I've heard of him. S'possed to be living somewhere in the forests on the path to Kyoto," Sano remarked.  
  
"What?! Really?!" Kaoru cried.  
  
"Yeah, but it's pointless to go looking for him," Sano replied. "Masters normally let their apprentices go at eighteen."  
  
Kaoru was taken aback by the news first, but decided that something good could come of it. "Well then maybe he'll come and visit me!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"I'd love to meet a real assistant master of a sword fighting style," Yahiko remarked.  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Kaoru retorted.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Yahiko replied, waving a hand. "I just meant that a woman isn't fit to be the assistant master of a sword fighting style." In the next instant, Kaoru had her bokken in her hand and had knocked the baka boy unconscious. Then Kaoru put her chin in her hand and stared out the window.  
  
"I wonder if he still remembers me or even where the dojo is," she said more to herself than to Sano.  
  
"Don't worry, Little Missy. No one could ever forget someone like you. Besides, once you meet a person you never really forget them anyway. I bet you that Shinta is on his here right now," Sano assured Kaoru.  
  
"Yeah," Kaoru replied, brightening considerably. "Thanks, Sano."  
  
"Don't mention it," Sano replied.  
  
As the day went on, Kaoru thought of Shinta constantly. She thought of him as she taught her classes, did the laundry, took a bath, punished Yahiko, and as she prepared and ate lunch and dinner. Poor Kaoru had pretty much given up on Shinta coming that night or ever for that matter as she cleaned up after dinner. Suddenly, there was a knock on the dojo door. When she opened it up, She was greeted with the sight of a short man standing there with a huge grin on his face. He stood at about 5'5" and wore a magenta gi. His long red hair was tied back in a low ponytail. He had vivid violet eyes, a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek and a sword hung at his side. In the next instant this strange man swept Kaoru into a tight hug while exclaiming, "Oh, Miss Kaoru! It's so good to see you again, that it is! I was afraid that you wouldn't live here anymore or that your father's disease had killed you along with him!" When he had released Kaoru, she looked at him confusedly.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. The samurai's eyes looked hurt.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, do you not remember me?" he inquired. Suddenly, it hit Kaoru. Slowly, she reached up her hand and traced the man's lips with her fingertips. Then she looked deep into the samurai's violet eyes and he smiled softly at her.  
  
"Shinta?" Kaoru asked in a whisper. The man nodded. "Shinta!" She threw her arms around Shinta's neck and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe it's really you," Kaoru whispered, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. Shinta tipped Kaoru's face towards his and gently rubbed her tears away.  
  
"Yes, Miss Kaoru. I can hardly believe it myself. I thought of you every day of my training and worried about your health, that I did. When Master finally said that my training was complete and that I was free to go, I rushed back here," Shinta said.  
  
"Wait a minute! You're calling the man that kidnapped you and busted my ribs 'Master'?!" Kaoru exclaimed, outraged.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, what Master did was wrong but good came of that night too. Master taught me the Hiten Mitsurugi style and turned me into a man."  
  
"And I'll bet anything that he deprived you of the rest of your childhood and treated you."  
  
"And treated me like a master treats hi apprentice."  
  
"I suppose, but he still had no right to kidnap you, Shinta!"  
  
"I'm not Shinta."  
"What?! Not Shinta?! Then who the hell are you?!"  
  
"My childhood name was Shinta, yes. But since the night that Master came my name has been Kenshin," Kenshin replied quietly.  
  
"Well then you better get used to being Shinta again or get out, because I don't know anyone named Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted. She turned around so Kenshin couldn't see her front and covered her face with her hands. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her shoulders shook as she sobbed. "I thought *sob* I'd be happy to see you again, Shinta. *sob* To see the boy that I *sob* grew up with and *sob* fell in *sob* love with! But instead I see a samurai whom I've never known *sob* whose name is *sniff* Kenshin!" Kenshin silently moved forward and wrapped his arms around Kaoru's shaking form. Kaoru tried to fight his embrace, but she was too weak from arguing and sobbing. Finally, her body gave out and her knees crumpled beneath her. Kenshin gently sat down on the wooden dojo floor and settled Kaoru in his lap.  
  
"Shhh. Shhh," he crooned to Kaoru, rocking her back and forth like a parent would with a crying baby. "It's all right, Miss Kaoru. Yes, I've changed, but so have you. I've become a man and you've become a gorgeous young woman, that you have. You may still call me 'Shinta' if it makes you feel better."  
  
"After you were kidnapped," Kaoru said quietly when she had regained control of herself, "we searched everywhere for you. We even had the police search all of Japan."  
  
"I am grateful that your family cared so much for me," Kenshin replied just as quietly.  
  
"Then Otou-san died. By the time we had finished mourning him, the police had given up hope and said that you were either dead or worse. I refused that explanation. Three times I went into the forest to search for you and all three times one mob or another who tried to rob me ambushed me. My ribs will never be the same." Kaoru gingerly touched her rib cage. She winced at the pain that the permanent cracks brought.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, you shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that. Now I feel bad about letting myself get taken away, that I do," Kenshin said seriously.  
  
"No, Kenshin, it wasn't your fault." Kaoru began. Wait a minute; I just called Shinta 'Kenshin', she thought to herself. Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Kaoru," he whispered.  
  
"You're welcome, Kenshin," Kaoru replied, smiling. It's not so hard after all, she thought.  
  
A/N: so what do you think? Thanks again to every one who reviewed! I'm having serious writers block right now so any suggestions on how you would like the story to go are welcome! Don't expect quick updates because my Oka- san really hates the Internet. Don't ask me why, I don't know. So until next time,  
  
Ja ne! : ) 


	3. Just Like Old Times

A/N: Hey every1! I'm back after an extremely excruciating writer's block! Ch. 3 isn't my greatest chappie so bear w/ me! Don't expect quick updates because my mom is totally against me ever being on the net, so I hardly ever get on the CPU. It sucks. Oh well. On w/ the story!  
  
The next morning was one to be remembered. You can imagine Yahiko's surprise when he strode into the dojo kitchen to taunt Kaoru about her cooking, and instead found a red haired samurai bent over a frying pan. When the boy had recovered from his shock he demanded rather rudely to know who Kenshin was and why he was in the dojo. Kenshin calmly explained that he used to be Shinta and lived in the dojo as Kaoru's brother until he was kidnapped. He too neglected to tell Yahiko about his "relationship" with Kaoru. When Sanosuke woke up he was that there was another cook in the house and didn't bother to get an explanation of who Kenshin was. All Sano wanted was Kenshin's name and a promise that the rurouni would be the cook from now on.  
  
"Whatever Miss Kaoru needs done I will do, that I will," Kenshin replied to Sano's conditions. Sano grinned widely.  
  
"Well the first thing Missy needs is a full time cook because cooking frustrates her," Sano remarked slyly. Kenshin blinked.  
  
"Well that isn't a problem, that is not. I enjoy cooking, that I do," he replied.  
  
"Great! Then we understand each other," Sano said, patting Kenshin firmly on the back and then walking into the dining room.  
  
"Oro?" was all Kenshin could say.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kenshin," came a tired voice from the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu de gozaru, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin replied, turning toward the sleepy young woman. Kaoru was wearing her training clothes, a man's gi and hakamas, and held her bokken in her right hand.  
  
"I have some perfectly good fish left over from my journey that I will prepare for breakfast if that is all right with you," Kenshin said.  
  
"Sure, Kenshin. Anything but rice cakes is fine," Kaoru replied.  
  
"Of course, Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Kaoru hesitated. Do you still love me? her heart wanted to ask. He can't, her mind argued. He was only six when he said that, after all. "Nothing," her body finally said. "It's great to have you back, Kenshin."  
  
"I'm very glad to be back, Miss Kaoru, that I am," Kenshin replied. Kaoru smiled softly. Kenshin's heart skipped a beat. I almost forgot what her smile could do to me, Kenshin thought. I wonder if she still loves me? No. She is a woman now, not a child. She must have many suitors far better than Sessha. Sessha mustn't interfere with her love life, that I must not. The only reason she let me hold her when she cried was because she was happy to see me.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru's voice jerked Kenshin out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin answered.  
  
"Your sleeve and the fish are on fire," Kaoru said.  
  
"Wha? Gahhh!!!" Kenshin exclaimed as he looked down at his smoking sleeve and flaming fish. Instantly he grabbed the nearby water bucket and emptied its contents over the stove and his sleeve. A rush of smoke covered the kitchen. When it had cleared four soggy and burnt fish lay in the frying pan and Kenshin was holding his arm. It wasn't burned at all, surprisingly. Kaoru sighed. As long as Kenshin wasn't hurt, she didn't mind the fact that there wouldn't be any breakfast. Kenshin looked at the burnt fish and sighed. Then he got an idea. "Please go sit down, Miss Kaoru. Breakfast will be ready in a minute, that it will," he said as he took a small dagger in his hand and began to scrape off the burnt outsides of the fish. Kaoru raised one eyebrow in silent question, but did as Kenshin asked. As she walked into the dining room she smiled. Just like old times.  
  
"Wow, this looks great!" Sano exclaimed as Kenshin set the breakfast tray down on the table. The rurouni had scraped off all of the burnt skin, chopped up what was left into bite-sized cubes, and recooked them to golden perfection.  
  
"From now on, Kenshin, right? Yeah. From now on, Kenshin, you're the chef," Yahiko proclaimed. Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Yes, I've already been informed of that," he replied, looking at Sano. Sano gave Kenshin two thumbs up because his mouth was stuffed. Soon all the fish cubes were gone.  
  
"I'm gonna go gambling," Sano remarked as he walked out the dojo gate.  
  
"Yahiko, go scrub the floors of the practice room and bath house before lessons," Kaoru ordered. Yahiko grumbled about how he'd be too tired for lessons if he did chores as he left the kitchen, but headed to do as Kaoru said nonetheless.  
  
"What would you like me to do, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked when Yahiko was gone.  
  
"Hm? Oh," Kaoru said, only half paying attention. "Well, have you cleaned up the kitchen?" she asked. Kenshin nodded. "So I would you do the laundry?" Ken shin smiled, nodded, and stood up. He didn't need to be told where everything was, he remembered perfectly well. The red haired samurai gathered the dirty garments from their rooms, the wash bin, water bucket, and washboard in the front yard. Humming a tune to himself, he rolled up his sleeves and began scrubbing.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" came Kenshin's voice from behind Kaoru. It was dark outside and the young woman was enjoying the crisp autumn breeze.  
  
"Hai, Kenshin?" Kaoru replied without opening her eyes.  
  
"Dinner has been cleaned up, Miss Kaoru. I'm going to retire for the night if there is nothing else you would like me to do," Kenshin said.  
  
"Okay, Kenshin. Good night."  
  
"Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"Hmm?" Kaoru gasped as Kenshin gently placed a calloused hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, you're shaking. You should come inside before you catch a cold," Kenshin said with concern.  
  
Kaoru fought to control herself as she replied, "I'm fine, Kenshin. I enjoy the night's cold." Kenshin struggled against his urge to hold Kaoru as he had the night before. The thought of warming her body and kissing her satin lips was ecstasy. He drew a deep breath and removed his rough hand from her shoulder, leaving Kaoru's body crying out for his touch as walked back into the dojo.  
  
"I wish I could tell you how I feel," Kaoru whispered when she was sure the rurouni was gone. "I would if I wasn't such a coward. But like you said, we've grown and changed. I wish that time would rewind so we could grow up together like we planned. That way you'd still- you'd still- love me." A single tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Sorry I didn't update sooner, but like I said, I hardly EVER get on the CPU. Plus our Internet was down all weekend so I wouldn't have been able to post anyway. Gomen nasai! And if you have ANY ideas on how you want this story to go, TELL ME! I'm fresh out of ideas right now, which is why this was such a boring chapter. Until next time-  
  
Ja ne! : ) 


	4. Kaoru's Illness

A/N: Hey peeps! I'm really sorry it took so long to update! Like I said, my mom really hates the internet. So now I'm typing my fics on the CPU at school. Now, I warn you, if you can't stand those fics where Kaoru gets desperately ill, STOP READING NOW! But if you can stand it, read on! Tanks to every one who has reviewed my little story! W/o you, I wouldn't bother to type it at all! Now, on w/ the story!  
  
Sun streaked the clear October morning and light filtered through all the windows in the dojo. Kenshin's violet eyes slowly slid open as sleep yielded to day. Everything seemed at peace in the dawn light. But everything was not at peace, Kenshin could sense it. Kenshin reached out with his amazing samurai sensing skills. Kaoru, the rurouni thought. In an instant Kenshin had shot out of bed and down the hallway to Kaoru's bedroom door. Please let Miss Kaoru be all right, Kenshin inwardly prayed.  
  
Kaoru moaned as she awoke. Every muscle in her body ached. Even though she was under three or four heavy blankets, her bones were frozen. The raven-haired girl drew a shuddering breath and coughed for minutes. She could feel the fluid in her lungs and became scared. I'm sick, really sick, Kaoru thought. The girl's stomach wrenched painfully at the thought of dying and she began to cry. A knock on her bedroom door made her alert as she could be. The voice that followed sounded so distant, that Kaoru began to question her sanity.  
  
"Miss Kaoru! Miss Kaoru! Daijoubu deska?" Kenshin called into Kaoru's room. No answer. Kaoru tried to call out to the faraway voice, but it was no use. She cried harder. Kenshin heard her sobbing and disregarded all etiquette. He threw open the sliding door and rushed to her side. The rurouni placed his palm gently on Kaoru's forehead. She was burning up. The girl shuddered under Kenshin's cool touch and coughed for several minutes. All Kenshin could do was sit beside his love and watch helplessly as she choked on the fluid in her lungs. When Kaoru's coughing ceased, Kenshin gently put his arm around her shivering form. Kaoru gasped in shock and turned to see who was holding her, but no one was there. Kenshin's heart broke when he saw Kaoru's blank eyes. He knew the fever had wiped her sight for now and that she wanted to know who was with her.  
  
"It's me, Miss Kaoru. It's- it's Shinta," Kenshin said reassuringly. No need to trouble her with my new name, Kenshin decided.  
  
"Shin-ta," Kaoru whispered as more tears fell from her eyes. Kenshin stayed with Kaoru until she fell asleep. Only after the feverish girl was asleep did Kenshin dare to move at all. The samurai could her Sanosuke coming his way, probably wanting breakfast.  
  
"Sano," Kenshin called as loud as he dared. Sano's rooster-like head peeked into Kaoru's doorway a few seconds later.  
  
"Kenshin? What are you.? Hey! What's wrong with Missy?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"She's very ill, Sano," Kenshin replied. "Do you know of any good doctors around here?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. I'll go get Fox right now," replied Sano and the next instant he was gone. Kenshin relaxed slightly with the thought of a doctor coming to see Kaoru. Especially a doctor that could keep a ruffian like Sano alive after countless fights.  
  
"Just rest now, Miss Kaoru. A doctor will be coming soon, that they will," Kenshin whispered soothingly to Kaoru's sleeping body. As if in response, Kaoru's breathing became a little less labored and she cuddled closer to Kenshin's body for warmth.  
  
"Right over here, Fox!" Sano called to the lady behind him. The young woman had an ivory complexion on long black hair. Her face was flushed from running and her arms full of various tools and herbs. "Kenshin! I got Fox to come see Missy!" Sano called ahead of himself as ran through the dojo to Kaoru's room. Finally both Sano and the woman appeared in Kaoru's bedroom doorway.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimas, Sir. My name is Megumi Takani," the pale woman introduced herself. "I'm a doctor and a friend of Kaoru's." Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Fox, this is Kenshin," Sano said, introducing the rurouni.  
  
"Well, Sir Ken, what symptoms has Kaoru been exhibiting?" Megumi asked as she kneeled down next to Kaoru's futon.  
  
"Fever, labored breathing, loss of sight, and I'm sure she has been feeling much pain," Kenshin replied.  
  
"All right," sighed Megumi. "You better let me handle this boys. OUT!" Sano complied with Megumi's command without hesitation, but Kenshin went slowly so as not to wake Kaoru. Unfortunately, he was unsuccessful.  
  
Kaoru awoke, her vision back but blurry. As pain surged through her body she moaned. It seemed though; that the pain she felt was less intense. She realized the reason for her slight relief was that Kenshin was holding her. Kaoru blinked her eyes a few time to get her love's face into focus and was successful. "Shinta," she whispered, only remembering his real name. Kenshin smiled a little.  
  
"Yes, Miss Kaoru, I'm here," he replied. "Miss Kaoru, Miss Megumi is here o examine you. Miss Megumi, if it's all right with you I'd like to stay with Miss Kaoru while you examine her." Megumi hesitated. She didn't think Kenshin would like the pain some of the tests would cause Kaoru and she really didn't need a samurai on her ass. Kaoru recognized her fiend's hesitation.  
  
"Daijoubu, Kenshin. Go make a late breakfast for Sano and Yahiko while Megumi does her job," she whispered.  
  
"But, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin started to argue, but Kaoru reached up one hand and placed her pointer finger on his satin lips.  
  
"No buts. I'll be fine. Just do as Megumi tells you," she commanded softly. Kenshin looked deep into Kaoru's sapphire eyes and nodded. Slowly and gently, he laid his love back on her futon and left, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
"Arigato," Megumi said when Kenshin was gone. But Kaoru couldn't reply now that her source of relief had gone. All the pain she had felt before came rushing back and a few tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Oh you poor girl!" Megumi exclaimed, hastening to find out what was wrong with her friend. The young doctor took several herbs from several jars and tools out of her bag. She untied Kaoru's sleeping yukata and began to ask her friend questions while she worked. Where does it hurt? How long do you think you've been sick? What symptoms are you having? The questions seemed to go on and on. Finally, Megumi stopped asking questions and sat back on her heels. Without a word, the young doctor mixed some herbs with a clear liquid and poured the new liquid mixture into a long thin vial that was attached to a needle. Kaoru cringed. She hated needles and hated the thought of what that particular needle was for even more. Megumi sealed the vial with a snap and sighed. This new medical tool was great, but she wished it wasn't so sharp and painful.  
  
"Kaoru, may I see your right arm?" Megumi asked calmly. Kaoru complied. "I'm sorry, Kaoru, but this is going to hurt," Megumi continued. And with that, she inserted the needle into Kaoru's upper arm. Kaoru screamed.  
  
Kenshin startled. Kaoru's scream had rung through the dojo moment before and was still ringing in his ears. He quickly removed the octopus he had been frying from the stove and ran it to the dining room. It only took one glance at the rurouni to tell that he was worried and had lost all confidence in Megumi.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, Kenshin," Sano said as he grabbed the back of Kenshin's magenta gi. The last thing Megumi needed was for Kenshin to burst into Kaoru's room to find the scene Sano knew all too well. "I know you want to help Missy, but right now all we can do is wait for Fox to find out what's wrong with her. I know Fox and I know that she wouldn't hurt Missy if it wasn't for her own good," the rooster-headed man continued.  
"Yeah, Kenshin," Yahiko added. "Once when I was really sick, Megumi gave me some herbs and I felt better in no time." Kenshin sighed. He didn't really trust Megumi and Sano's word was questionable, but right now he couldn't do much except for wait for Megumi to be done with the examination. Luckily, he wouldn't have to wait long. Megumi entered the dining room ten minutes later.  
  
"Miss Megumi, how is Miss Kaoru doing? Will she be all right? What is she sick with?" Kenshin demanded to know. Megumi sighed. This was going to be difficult.  
  
"Kaoru is asleep right now. It is hard to say whether or not she will be all right, considering the fact that she dies of the same thing her father died of. Since the death of her father, medical advances have been made to treat the illness, but we are still not sure if the treatment will cure her," the young doctor answered, keeping her eyes on the floor. This was the part Megumi loathed about being a doctor. She hated being people's last hope and being able to do nothing concrete for them. It hurt so much to tell people that their loved one might die. "I've left some herbs in her room that she needs to eat three times a day. Make sure to keep a damp, cool cloth on her head at all times in order to keep the fever down. I'll come back tomorrow to start her treatments," Megumi instructed. And with that she turned and hurried out of the dojo so that Kenshin and the others wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. Kaoru was Megumi's best friend. What will I do without her? Megumi questioned in her mind. Now she knew how it felt to lose some one you care about, and it was tearing her apart.  
  
No words could express the pain ripping at Kenshin's heart as he went over the information he had just received in his mind. She's going to die. Miss Kaoru is going to die. She's going to die the same slow and painful death that her father died, Kenshin kept thinking. He stood up and walked slowly to Kaoru's room, hoping to find his koishii sitting up and perfectly healthy.  
  
Only after Kenshin left did Yahiko cry. And while crying, he did the only thing he knew to do right then. He ran. The poor boy ran blindly, not caring where he was going or what he would do when he finally stopped. The only mother figure he had ever known was dieing and he couldn't do anything about it. Yahiko stopped running only when his body gave out and lay in the woods, completely lost. And simply he lay there for some time crying until he fell asleep.  
  
Kenshin slid open Kaoru's bedroom door to find her still laying on her futon as ill as before. The rurouni silently moved to her side and sat down. He looked sadly down on her pale, shaking body. At the sight of Kaoru's pitiful state, a single tear escaped Kenshin's left eye and fell on the girl's face. She stirred, awoke, and slowly opened her sapphire eyes. She watched Kenshin cry a few more tears and wanted so badly to comfort him. Slowly, the ill girl reached up a shaky hand and brushed away one of the rurouni's tears. Kenshin jumped slightly, took Kaoru's hand in his own, and looked at her sadly.  
  
"Please, Shinta, don't be sad," Kaoru whispered with great effort. "I got to see you again, so I'm happy."  
  
"Kaoru, I'm sad because- because- you're going to- to." Kenshin trailed off into silence.  
  
"You're sad because I might die," Kaoru finished. Kenshin didn't reply for a moment. Then he drew Kaoru into his arms and sobbed into her.  
  
"Kaoru, I just came back to you and now," Kenshin sobbed. Kaoru just laid there in Kenshin's arms, tears streaming down her face. She wasn't afraid of death, but seeing Kenshin like this was ripping up her heart. The poor girl wanted to say something, but she was at a loss for words. And so the two stayed like that until they fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	5. Confessions

A/N: Hi peeps and fellow Kenshin fans! I'm back! I hope you all weren't too disappointed with my last chappy. Also, people have been "gently" reminding me that I have been forgetting to do my disclaimer. That's only because I think they're pointless. Gomen nasai. Last matter of business: read StarScout42's latest fic, When My World Turns Yours. If you liked Kaoru, you'll love this one! Now on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the shirt on my back and the words in my mouth. Everything else belongs to other people more powerful than me.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"How's Missy doing, Kenshin?" Sano asked the next morning. Megumi was now in Kaoru's room taking care of her and beginning the treatments. Once again, Kenshin had been forced out.  
  
"No worse and no better," the rurouni replied. Then he looked up. "Sano, where's Yahiko?" Kenshin noted the boy's absence.  
  
"Gone. When Fox said that Missy might die, he ran off crying. I tried to catch him, but I lost sight of him in the woods," Sanosuke replied.  
  
"This is not good, that it isn't," Kenshin sighed. "Miss Kaoru was asking to see Yahiko just before Miss Megumi came."  
  
"Yeah, well, the poor kid is in a lot of pain right now. Even though he picked on Missy a lot and fought with her, Yahiko loved her like a combination of Onee-san/Okaa-san." Silence followed.  
  
"I will fix breakfast now, that I will," Kenshin finally said.  
  
"Okay," Sano replied. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yahiko stirred. His whole body was stiff and numb from the cold. He moaned. As he came to his senses, the first question he asked himself was 'Where am I?' The boy stood up and looked around. 'By the looks of it, I'm somewhere in the thick of the woods, but how and why am I here?' he questioned in his mind. Then, all the painful memories from yesterday came back to him. 'Megumi said that Kaoru was sick and that she might die and I- I- I ran.' Yahiko fell to his knees and cried. "I acted shamefully. I acted like a baby. Kaoru needs me now most of all, but instead of staying with her I ran away. And now I'm completely lost!" he cried aloud. He pictured Kaoru asking to see him and Kenshin having to explain that her only student had run off. Then he pictured himself finally getting back to the dojo years later, only to find Kaoru's grave and Sano. Sano wouldn't recognize him anymore and tell Yahiko how Kaoru had died worrying about her only student. Yahiko slapped himself. He wouldn't let that happen. Gathering himself together, the boy stood up and tried to think of the direction he should go to get home. 'Home. Kind of a funny name for the dojo, but it's true. I belong there with Kenshin and Sano and- and Kaoru.' Trying to stay focused, Yahiko laid out his plan by talking to himself. "Okay. I know that the thick of the woods is east of the dojo, so I need to travel west to get home. And the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. So all I have to do is follow the sun." Confident in his plan, Yahiko set of following the sun on its journey through the sky.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Back at the dojo, Kaoru seemed to be feeling better. Some color had returned to her cheeks, the fever had gone down, and her breathing was now normal.  
  
"Wow, Fox, I guess these new treatments really work," Sano remarked when he saw Kaoru's amazing leap toward recovery.  
  
"I must say that I myself am surprised," Megumi replied. "But I have a feeling that there are other forces at work, such as Kaoru's- heart." The young doctor looked right at Kenshin.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said in confusion when he saw Megumi watching him. He had been too busy watching Kaoru to listen to the conversation, but had heard "Kaoru's heart". The rurouni was contemplating the meaning of Megumi's words when Kaoru stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"Well, Konnichi wa, Missy," Sano greeted the waking girl. Kaoru smiled slightly.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, how are you feeling?" Kenshin asked. "Do you need anything?" The rurouni was ready to attend to Kaoru's every whim. Kaoru looked around her room for a moment before returning her gaze to Kenshin's violet eyes.  
  
"I'm feeling much better, thanks to Megumi. And no, Kenshin, I don't need anything," Kaoru answered Kenshin's questions. "But, where's Yahiko?" There was a pause.  
  
"Well, Missy, you see," Sano began. Kenshin cut him off.  
  
"Yahiko is at the Akebeko getting some leftover stew from the kitchen so we may eat it here for dinner," the rurouni lied.  
  
"May I have some too?" Kaoru asked, completely believing Kenshin's tale. Kenshin flashed his best rurouni smile.  
  
"Of course," he replied.  
  
"I'll go check on him," Sano said as reassurance. Kenshin nodded.  
  
"I'll be heading back to the clinic now," Megumi said when Sano was gone. She left more herbs and instructions behind and told Kenshin and Kaoru that he would be back the next morning to continue Kaoru's treatments. Kenshin and Kaoru thanked her and then the young doctor left. Now Kenshin and Kaoru were alone.  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin shyly. 'Kami-sama, I must look awful,' she thought. 'Well of course! I've been in bed for two whole days. Wait, why are there dark circles under Kenshin's eyes? Has he- been too worried about me?'  
  
'She looks just like an angel,' Kenshin thought.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, jerking Kenshin back to reality.  
  
"Yes, Miss Kaoru?" he replied.  
  
"Kenshin, have you been getting enough sleep? You've got dark circles under your eyes."  
  
"I'm fine. Right now, what's important is you getting better."  
  
"But Kenshin," Kaoru protested, "you need to get some sleep too!"  
  
"I don't want to leave you."  
  
"You- what?"  
  
"I don' want to leave you alone."  
  
"Kenshin. Why?"  
  
"Because I-I-I," Kenshin stuttered. 'WHY CAN'T I TELL HER?!' he demanded in his mind.  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin. 'What is he trying to say?' She reached up a hand and cupped his face. "Kenshin, onegai, tell me." Kenshin stared deep into Kaoru's sapphire eyes and drew a deep breath.  
  
"Ai shiteru," he whispered finally. Kaoru's eyes widened.  
  
"I love you too," she replied in a hushed tone. Then she pulled Kenshin's body down to hers and they kissed long and passionately, eventually adding their tongues. They parted only when their lungs demanded oxygen. When Kenshin tried to kiss her again, Kaoru gently kept his lips from hers and shook her head. "You're too tired. Sleep now," she whispered.  
  
"But I don't want to leave you."  
  
"Then sleep here with me." Kenshin's eyes widened.  
  
"I'm not strong enough for that," Kaoru answered Kenshin's unasked question. "Just lay here with me." So Kenshin laid next to Kaoru. But Kaoru wasn't satisfied. Gently, she moved Kenshin's head to rest on her chest. Kenshin was in ecstasy. He let Kaoru's steady heartbeat and breathing lull him to sleep while Kaoru ran her fingers through his long, silky red locks.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: So what do you think?! Sorry if you think that they confessed a little too early, but some peeps have been 'nicely' *cough cough* asking me to have them confess. Now plz make me happy by pressing that little button below and typing a review! See you when I update again (and don't expect it to be too soon)! Ja ne! 


	6. Welcome home! or No Longer Bearing Pain ...

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back! Thank to every one who reviewed! It has been brought to my attention that even though I'm kind of obsessed with Japan and know the basics of the language, not all of you are or do. So from now on, I'll include a table of Japanese words and phrases at the bottom. Sorry if my ignorance has caused any problems! Now on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff* I don't *sniff, sniff* own *sob* Rurouni Kenshin! WAAAAAH!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yahiko! Yahiko!" Sano called as he ran along the path. Kenshin had diverted Kaoru's attention for now, but eventually she would grow suspicious. As he reached the market, Sano asked every one he could if they had seen a spiky-haired preteen boy, but no one had. Even Tsubame, Yahiko's not-so-secret girlfriend who worked at the Akebeko, hadn't heard from the boy. By the time Sano had combed the market he was exhausted. He walked back to the dojo along the path calling Yahiko's name only halfheartedly.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yahiko dragged his feet through the woods as he continued to follow the setting sun. He had almost given up on ever reaching the dojo when he heard some one calling his name. 'Sano,' Yahiko thought as he ran toward the voice. The trees were thinning. Yahiko could see Sano's tall, thin form getting closer and closer as he ran.  
  
"Sanosuke!" Yahiko called as he neared the forest edge. Sano turned around at the sound his name, only to be tackled to the ground by the eager preteen. "Sano, for once I'm glad to see you! I was afraid I'd be lost in those woods forever!" Sano jumped up.  
  
"Yahiko, are you all right? Where did you go? Kaoru's been asking to see you and we can only distract her for so long!"  
  
"Well, then, let's hurry! I was afraid Kaoru would be dead by now!" And so the two began to run back to the dojo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin awoke as the sun was setting. Quietly and carefully, he stood up and left Kaoru's room without waking her. 'Miss Kaoru still believes that we are having beef stew for dinner,' Kenshin thought. 'I guess I should go to the Akebeko and buy some.'  
  
Just as the rurouni was about to set out, Sano and Yahiko came running through the gate and crashed into him.  
  
"Ororororo," Kenshin said, his eyes all swirly.  
  
"Oops. Gomen, Kenshin," Sano said when he noticed the small man beneath him. When Kenshin's eyes returned to their normal gentle violet, he saw that Yahiko was back.  
  
"Kenshin, how's Kaoru?" Yahiko asked, anxiousness lacing his voice.  
  
"Much better, Yahiko," Kenshin replied with a smile. "She's sleeping right now, but you may go and sit in her room if you'd like to. I'm going to the Akebeko to get some stew for dinner." At the suggestion Yahiko nodded and walked to Kaoru's room quietly. Sano went to his own room to sleep until dinner. Kenshin left for the Akebeko.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
A few hours later, Kaoru awoke to the smell of stew on the stove. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around her room.  
  
"Yahiko," she whispered when she saw the boy sitting by her side.  
  
"Hey, Kaoru, how ya doing?" Yahiko asked with a small smile. Kaoru smiled back and tried to sit up, but Yahiko kept her down. "You need to save your strength," he told her. Kaoru nodded. "Kaoru, I-I-I," Yahiko stuttered.  
  
"Is something wrong, Yahiko?" Kaoru asked with concern. Yahiko knew that he shouldn't tell Kaoru that he ran away, but not telling would tear him apart. He was an honorable boy, and he knew he had to admit to the weakness he had felt and shown.  
  
"Kaoru, when Megumi said that you might die, it felt like my whole world was coming apart. I was afraid. And I-I-I ran away!" The boy cried. Then he covered his face with his hand and let tears stream down his face. Kaoru just watched as all the pain and sadness that Yahiko had ever had to bear came pouring out. She couldn't take it. She couldn't let him continue to carry this pain alone. So she sat up and took him in her arms just like a mother would their child. She held him close and gently soothed his cries. "I was weak when you needed me to be strong. Gomen nasai Kaoru," Yahiko apologized.  
  
"Shhhh. Daijoubu. Every one struggles to do what is needed of them and stay strong. You have already bourn too much for some one your age. And coming back shows true strength. Stop crying now. Everything's fine. I'm fine," Kaoru comforted him. After a few more tears, Yahiko felt better.  
  
"Arigato, Kaoru. What would I do without you?" Yahiko said when he had wiped off his tear-stained face. Kaoru gave him a small smile.  
  
"You would cry to Tsubame instead of me," she replied. Yahiko reddened at this, but instead of retorting he simply nodded and left Kaoru's room to help with dinner. When he was gone, Kaoru shook her head gently. "You don't realize it, Yahiko, but today you proved to me and every one else that your samurai spirit," she whispered. And with that, Kaoru laid down to rest until Kenshin brought her a bowl of stew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin slowly stirred the pot of beef stew on the stove. As expected, Tae had been more than happy to sell him it at a special low price once he had explained the situation. Tsubame hadn't said anything the entire time he was there, but her tear-stained face and red eyes had said a thousand words. The rurouni had tried to comfort her, but to no avail. 'I will have to send Yahiko to visit Tsubame as soon as dinner is over. That way, the poor girl will be able to sleep tonight,' Kenshin thought to himself. Soon the stew was done and Kenshin served up a bowl for Sano and Yahiko. Then he dished out a bowl for Kaoru. Carrying it carefully, Kenshin walked to Kaoru's room. He knocked once and heard Kaoru's voice beckoning him inside. He slid the door open and was greeted warmly by Kaoru, who was sitting up in bed and grinning.  
  
"Konban wa, Kenshin," Kaoru said in greeting.  
  
"Konban wa, Koishii," Kenshin replied, kneeling down and giving Kaoru a short, sweet kiss. Kaoru kissed back and smiled at him when he pulled away. Then she gratefully took the bowl of beef stew Kenshin handed her.  
  
"Arigato," she murmured before digging in. After all, she hadn't eaten much for two days. When she was done, Kaoru set the bowl down by her futon and smiled at Kenshin. He smiled back and kissed her passionately before standing to leave. He picked up the now empty bowl and walked to the door.  
  
"You should go to sleep now, that you should. I'll bring your breakfast in the morning. Good night, Koishii."  
  
"Good night, my love. I won't be sick for much longer."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: All right! So what do you think? Thanks again to every one who reviewed last chapter! Now plz review this one! Oh and before I for get.  
  
Japanese Term Translations  
  
Gomen = Sorry Gomen nasai = I'm very sorry Daijoubu = It's all right Arigato = Thank you (informal) Konban wa = Good evening Koishii = Darling/Lover  
  
.Okay. Now plz make me happy an press the little button below to review! Until next time, Ja ne! ( 


	7. Love Heals All Pain

A/N: Konnichi wa every one! I am sooooooo sorry that it took me so long to update! Things have been really hectic around here with the holidays and all, plus my normal crappy excuses. Gomen nasai! Ano, I'm here now! MAJOR FLUFF ALERT!!! This chappie is going to be entirely made of fluff! YAY! FLUFF! FUN! OK, spaz moment over now. I'm sorry to those of you out there who hate to see Kaoru all sad and crying, but sometimes I just can't resist! On another note, I'm sorry if my Japanese isn't too great. I only speak the basics and all my knowledge comes from a stack of compiled lists I found on the Internet, so bear with me! Now it's time for me to end my pointless, plot less rambling and get on with the story! Oh, but first, a REALLY POINTLESS DISCLAIMER! BOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, so if you sue me, that's what you'll get! SO THERE!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Days turned into weeks, and in no time at all, Kaoru was feeling 100% better. She was now up and about, doing chores and teaching classes again. At first, Kenshin had insisted that Kaoru just take it easy and not teach her students for at least another week, but without the lessons the dojo didn't have any income. So was the problem that made Kenshin finally consent to let Kaoru begin to teach again. Fortunately, Yahiko was only more than happy to be the sensei if Kaoru became too tired and needed to lie down during the lesson.  
  
Today was relaxing, though. There were no classes to teach, and the chores had all been finished before lunch. Now Kaoru was just sitting on the dojo porch, enjoying the cold, crisp air of the November afternoon. Inside the dojo, Kenshin watched her silently with loving eyes.  
  
'She looks so peaceful. To think that she could've.' Kenshin thought, not daring to even think of the possibility of Kaoru's death. Outside, Kaoru shivered slightly.  
  
'I'm being watched by a certain rurouni,' she thought with a smile. 'I wonder what he's thinking.'  
  
Kenshin couldn't resist this chance. Slowly he stood up, walked up behind Kaoru, sat down, and pulled her gently into his lap. Kaoru smiled. Sometimes it was amazing to her how Kenshin knew exactly what she wanted. Giving a small, content sigh, she leaned her head against Kenshin's chest. Kenshin breathed her sweet jasmine scent. She seemed so fragile in his arms. He looked at her sweet face. She looked happy and content. Then he noticed a single tear trailing down her cheek. The rurouni drew Kaoru closer to him and wiped her tear away. Kaoru didn't move.  
  
"Kaoru, please tell me what's wrong," Kenshin quietly implored. Kaoru shed a few more tears before she found the voice to answer.  
  
"Oh Kenshin," she whimpered, "to think I could've missed this. I could of died and never gotten a chance to tell you that I love you." She buried her face in Kenshin's chest and began to sob silently. Kenshin quietly soothed her.  
  
"Shhhhh. Don't worry, Kaoru, you're well now and I love you. Don't dwell on the past. I promise everything will be all right from now on. I will always be here to protect and love you, so stop your crying now. Kaoru found comfort in his word and gently pulled away from his chest and wiped her tears away.  
  
"You're right, Kenshin. I was being a baka. Arigato."  
  
"Dou-ishimashite."  
  
Kaoru turned back towards the yard and once again leaned back against Kenshin's chest. Kenshin kissed the back of her neck. A shiver of ecstasy ran up Kaoru's body. For the first time in her young adult life, she felt warm, protected, and loved.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A/N: So what do ya think? I won't know unless you tell me! I'm NOT a mind reader ya know! I'm really sorry it was such a short chapter! I'm having MAJOR writer's block right now, so I want you guys and galls to tell me what y'all think should happen next in the story. If you send in a suggestion I will praise you like the god/goddess you are! Oh, and before I forget. When this story is finished, I will devote the entire last chapter to thanking all of you who have read AND reviewed this story. To those of you who only read and don't review, DOOM ON YOU!!! Now if you would make me happy and just click the little button below and type up a little review and possibly an idea for the next chappie, I can get out of here and on with my pointless life. And while I'm at, I can't forget to do the Japanese term table.  
  
Gomen nasai = I'm very sorry  
  
Ano = anyway  
  
Rurouni = wanderer  
  
Baka = idiot  
  
Arigato = thanks  
  
Dou-ishimashite (sp?) = you're welcome  
  
Oh yeah, and here are some stories I recommend for good reading!  
  
When My World Turns Yours by StarScout42  
  
Everyday Life by animeluver4  
  
Dare To Dream : : by Setine  
  
Someone Like You by pnkx  
  
hack: BLIND ATTRACTION by deity of death1  
  
The Dream to End all Nightmares by Vira9494  
  
Confessions, Love and the Past equals, Kaboom! By Koishii Sweet  
  
Any story by the all wonderful, Neko-Kyolover  
  
Ok! NOW you can review. I'll add some more stories to this list next chapter! 


	8. Ruined

A/N: Mark this date in your history books, people! This date is important because I have had a major breakthrough on this story! YAY! This chapter will be the longest I have written in a long time! Be warned, though. The following chapter contains a controversial issue. If you are worried about that, DON'T READ ANY FURTHUR! However, if you don't really give a damn about the author's senseless yammering, by all means keep reading. All I can say is that this chapter will be the first reason why this fic is rated PG-13. So kids under 13, SHOO! Thanks for reading Shinta and now, enjoy the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own RK! That's not to say I'm not attempting to make it mine, though. hehehehehehehe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Months passed in the blink of an eye. Autumn turned into winter, and Kenshin and Kaoru became closer and closer. When she was with him, it felt to Kaoru as if she was spiraling out of control, falling deeper and deeper in love. Kenshin made her feel like the angel she had always wanted to be and, to her, he was still sweet and innocent Shinta. His name didn't matter anymore. All that mattered to Kaoru was that he was still the same on the inside, and that was why she was in love with him. Kenshin felt the same way. When he was with Kaoru, all the pain he had endured in the years he had spent as Hiko's apprentice disappeared. All he could feel was a love for the woman in his arms and a want to protect her no matter what.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kenshin, I'm going to the Akebeko to visit Tae," Kaoru said as she wrapped a thick shawl around her shoulders.  
  
"All right Kaoru. I'll have dinner ready when you come back," Kenshin replied, walking over to Kaoru.  
  
"Hai. Love ya. Ja ne," Kaoru said, giving Kenshin a brief kiss before setting off down the path. Kenshin smiled and then went in to begin preparing dinner. Thirty minutes later, Sano came in the gate.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Sano," Kenshin greeted his friend. "Back from gambling with Mr. Tsukioka?"  
  
"Konnichi wa, Kenshin. Yeah, I'm back," Sano replied.  
  
"How is Mr. Tsukioka?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Katsu's fine. His newspaper is a big success, so he had plenty of yen to gamble with."  
  
"I see. Is that the latest edition of his paper you have there in your hand?"  
  
"Yeah. That's the reason I'm back so early. Katsu wrote something in his paper that I think you should know about."  
  
"What's that, Sano?"  
  
"There have been reports of a man who has been whisking women off the streets and raping them. I think that if you want to ensure Missy's safety, you should stay close to her of keep her near the dojo. Speaking of which, where is Missy?"  
  
"She went to visit Miss Tae at the Akebeko. I'll go catch up with her," Kenshin replied, standing up.  
  
"Good idea. How long ago did she leave?"  
  
"About half an hour ago."  
  
"Then you'd better run." But Sano's last words fell on air, for Kenshin had already gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru shivered as she walked down the road to the Akebeko. It was oddly deserted in the Market this evening, but it was so cold that Kaoru didn't blame people for staying inside. Eager to get to the Akebeko and its warmth, Kaoru quickened her pace. It was because she was walking briskly that she didn't notice the menacing figure that was creeping up behind her. In fact, she didn't notice it until it was too late. Kaoru felt a cold hand cover her mouth firmly and pull her against a body.  
  
"If you scream or struggle, I'll kill you," the icy tenor whispered in her ear. "Now just come quietly with me and we can have some - fun." Kaoru's eyes widened in fear at these words and the man began to tug her down an alley. Hoping that Kenshin would come before it was too late, she dropped the small moneybag she had been holding in an attempt to show him where he had been taken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin dashed down the road that led to the Akebeko in hopes of finding Kaoru before anyone else did. Unfortunately, Kaoru was nowhere to be seen. Her sweet jasmine scent hung faintly in the air, telling Kenshin that his love had been there recently; ten minutes ago at most. He continued on towards the restaurant, He was getting closer to her. Kenshin also noticed a different, unfamiliar scent in the air that had the same strength as Kaoru's. Kenshin became afraid. He used his god-like speed for two more minutes, and then came upon the bag. Kenshin picked up the small moneybag that was made of purple silk. It was Kaoru's, no mistake. Kenshin looked on the ground and found exactly what he needed, footprints. One set was a man's. The other looked like drag marks from Kaoru's sandals. Kenshin silently dashed down the alley, following the footprints. He only hoped he wasn't too late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The man who had whisked Kaoru off the street was now dragging her along many intertwining alleyways. After a few minutes of intricate twists and turns, they arrived at an old, run-down shack. The man slid open the battered shoji door and threw Kaoru inside.  
  
"Keep quiet or I'll kill you," the man hissed. He started a small fire in a tiny fireplace, and soon enough the one-roomed shack was warm inside. The man then walked briskly over to Kaoru and shoved her onto the tattered futon in the middle of the room. Kaoru whimpered. The man caressed her face. "Relax," he whispered. "I'm not going to kill you unless you defy me. Now." The man gently traced his fingers from Kaoru's face, down her neck, and slowly down to her kimono's collar. He grinned lustfully. With all the tenderness he could muster, Kaoru's captor began to untie the knot that held Kaoru's obi closed. Kaoru shut her eyes and tears began to roll down her cheeks. This really was it. She couldn't believe what was happening. She felt the air rush onto her newly exposed skin as her captor parted her kimono all the way down the front. She had thought that Kenshin would be the first one to see her entirely and make her a woman, but now it seemed that was all just a dream. Her body shivered of its own accord as her captor ran his hands over her entire body, and her tears increased. This was it. Any moment now, he would claim her, and it would all be over. She'd never be able to look Kenshin in the eyes again, or feel right in his arms. She began to whimper more as the man ran his hands along her upper thighs. Suddenly, though Kaoru heard the door being thrown open. She opened one eye slightly to see who it was. To her great relief and joy, there stood Kenshin looking infuriated and worried.  
  
Kenshin couldn't believe what he saw in the shack where the footprints had led him. Kaoru was sprawled out on a worn futon, the front of her kimono completely open. The man Kenshin assumed was responsible for all the other rapes was on top of Kaoru, thankfully with his hakama still on. Kenshin was enraged at this man for touching his angel.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of her," he growled. The man simply smirked.  
  
"No, I don't think so," he replied with a smirk, brushing a hand over Kaoru's abdomen. Kaoru's shuddered and she cried out. Kenshin's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"I'll tell you one more time. Get your filthy, good-for-nothing hands off of her. If you don't comply, I'll be forced to take them off for you." The man's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You say you'll take my hands off of her for me? No, I don't think that's what'll happen. Instead I'll fight and kill you. You wield that sword of yours so confidently; you obviously have had some severe training. But I myself am a skilled swordsman, so I'll fight you for this woman. She is, by far, the most beautiful one I have dragged off the streets. I think I'll keep her." With that, the man who had stolen Kaoru got off of her, took a sword from beside the futon, and stood ready to fight.  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he studied his opponent's stance. It wasn't one he was familiar with. The man noted Kenshin's confusion and smiled.  
  
"You like this stance? I made it up myself, along with an entire fighting style. It's called Takahashi Yume and soon you'll find out just how fast it can send you to Hell!" Without warning, the man charged at Kenshin, but the rurouni was ready. Kenshin drew his sword in a flash and began the fight. Kaoru watched speechlessly as Kenshin and her captor fought for possession of her body. She closed her eyes, too afraid to see the outcome. She didn't have to wait long, though. Soon there was a yell and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Then footsteps toward the futon where she was laying, and finally breath on her face. This told her that whoever had won the fight was now crouching next to her. Kaoru didn't dare open her eyes, and soon felt a gentle hand on her cheek.  
  
"Kaoru?" came a worried voice. Kaoru slowly open her eyes to see Kenshin kneeling beside her and looking worriedly at her face. "Kaoru, are you all right? That man didn't hurt you, did he?" Kaoru saw Kenshin's amethyst eyes filled with worry, and she began to cry. She would never again be able to look into those clear eyes. The hands of another man had ruined her. Kenshin saw her crying and was immediately worried that she had been hurt somewhere. "Kaoru, what's wrong?" he asked, hoping to fid where she was hurt.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kenshin," Kaoru whimpered. "If I had struggled, he would have killed me, but now I've been ruined. I'll never be able to feel right in your arms again!" she cried. Kenshin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kaoru thought that he would reject her just because another man had touched her against her will!  
  
"Kaoru, onegai," he pleaded, "listen to me. I love you. Don't ever doubt that. You mean everything to me and I'll love you no matter what. It doesn't matter what that man did to you. All that matters is that you're safe and that you didn't want this to happen."  
  
"I didn't. I didn't," Kaoru cried softly, putting her head on Kenshin's chest. Kenshin didn't hesitate to wrap her up in his loving embrace. It pained him to think how this would affect her and the relationship they shared. But he knew that because they loved each other, their relationship would endure. When Kaoru's crying had been reduced to sniffles, Kenshin rewrapped Kaoru's kimono around her body, gently gathered her in his arms, and carried her bridal-style back to the dojo. When he got there, Sano and Yahiko were waiting on the porch looking worried.  
  
"Kenshin!" Yahiko cried as he ran towards the rurouni. "Kenshin, what happened to Kaoru?" the boy asked when he saw his instructor unconscious in Kenshin's arms. Kenshin just kept walking. Yahiko was too young to understand things like this. Sano, however, took one look at Kaoru and knew almost exactly what had happened.  
  
"C'mon, Yahiko. Let's get some cool water and cloths for Missy," Sano said, leading Yahiko forcefully to the well. Kenshin's eyes shone with gratefulness and Sano nodded. The Kenshin walked to Kaoru's room, set her down on her futon, and covered her with several thick blankets. Just as he finished, Kaoru regained consciousness.  
  
"Kenshin." she breathed. "When? How?" Kenshin gently put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Shhhh. You fainted, Kaoru, and I brought you back home. Just get some rest now, that you should." Then Kenshin stood to go, but Kaoru cried out to him.  
  
"Kenshin, please don't leave me! I'm afraid to be left alone! Please! Stay here!" Kenshin, of course, rushed right back to her side and promised not to leave. "Arigato," Kaoru said.  
  
"Dou-ishimashite, my love," Kenshin replied. "Now pleas get some sleep. I'll stay in here with you tonight."  
  
"Well if you sit there all night, you'll freeze before dawn. Come under the covers with me and share the futon," Kenshin eagerly accepted and crawled under the blankets with Kaoru and held her close.  
  
"Good night, darling," he whispered. "Ai shiteru."  
  
"Good night, my hero," Kaoru whispered back before falling into a sweet, loving sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: The author will now accept any flames and/or sharp objects that have been aimed at her since the rape scene. *Author ducks as several knives and other sharp things are thrown at her. Then she is burnt to a crisp by the many flamethrowers that have been turned on. When the massacre has ended, PrincessSakura4 stands back up. She had 3rd degree burns all over her body and is bleeding profusely.* I'm sorry. Now, I'd like to thank you for reading and reviewing this story. Like I said before, the very last chapter AFTER the story has been finished will be the place that I thank EVERYONE who has ever reviewed this story. Oh yeah, and I'm thinking about changing my pen name. So don't be alarmed if sometime later you see this story under a different name. I'm considering "Kaoru Kinomoto the Wavemaster". I dunno, though. Just giving y'all a heads up. Ok, time for the translations.  
  
Hai = yes/OK  
  
Ja ne = see you later  
  
Konnichi wa = hello Yume = dream (don't ask me why I chose "Takahashi Yume to be the fighting style name, I just did.)  
  
Gomen nasai = I'm very sorry  
  
Onegai = please  
  
Arigato = thanks  
  
Dou-ishimashite = you're welcome  
  
Ai shiteru = I love you  
  
Okay. Now that that's out of the way, please review! I can't say how long it'll be until my next update, but if you want to stay entertained, read some of the stories I've recommended in a previous chapter. I've also completed my songfic, Don't Let Go. It's another Kenshin/Kaoru fic; so if you're bored, check it out. Okay, I'll stop babbling now and let you review! Until next time, ja ne! 


End file.
